strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ixsc15
cleaned up: 02/17/2013 10:41 CET by self; previously: 02/05/2013 11:00 CET by self Hey mate! I just wanted to tell you that I should be free tonight between 15:15 and 19:30 GMT. I will send you a message when I'm ready. I don't know if you noticed but in our match yesterday I used a lot of warrior monks. These are a good infantry unit when used in bulk like I did. As I had so much honour coming in from feasts, dancing, granary rations, statues etc, I was able to train LOADS of them. When there are no missile units to stop them, they can run amok in a castle that is poorly defended and I have killed enemy lords in kingmaker with them before. They are well balanced as they are moderate in terms of speed, have modest defence and attack but are weak to missile fire. Despite this, the reason was I had hardly any gold but LOADS of honour so this made them valuable infantry units to me because to train them I needed 1 gold and 10 honour. I could train 100 units with 100 gold! That is so long as I had 1000 honour. At the point I established the monastery I had over 5000 honour so I could train these monks in quick succession to defend me and make some offensive movements against your troops too. Despite the honour cost, which doesn't bother me much on that map, these are the cheapest units in the game and can make up a HUGE infantry force for a relatively small gold cost. You see the reason I like them. Requirements for 1 warrior monk: 1 monastery, 1 peasant, 1 gold and 1 honour. You don't even need weapons! You see why I liked them during my financial issue. Cheers and see you later 'You disturb my prayers!' - warrior monk Hypno-disc (talk) 14:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready and I'll host the game. It'll be a 2v2. Cheers, 'Do I look like a proper soldier?' - outlaw Hypno-disc (talk) 16:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Are you ready for another 2v2 game? Cheers, 'Keep ranks!' - spearman Hypno-disc (talk) 17:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I had a 3v3 game last night. I was allied with Hayden and T-queen and the enemies were Lord Patrick and two others with names I can't remember (for now I'll call them green and orange because they were they're colours). I soon started amassing a small force of armed peasants - as they are the only troop available to begin with - to defend my borders. I then promoted to a yeoman and started training outlaws. This allowed my to deflect a minor peasant assault on one of my estates by Lord Patrick and that made him flee and gave me time to fortify it. I built a lords kitchen and built around 5 pig farms to bring in honour and to add to my apple and dairy farms, I started bread production and added hunters posts. I placed three gong pits throughout my estate and focussed on getting the honour I needed to promote again. After I promoted, I began training spearmen and set granary rations to double so I could charge high taxes without losing popularity. I also began producing vegetables and placed a ladies bedchamber. For this, I started producing wool for cloth. This was to make dresses for dancing - which gains 200 honour a time - and also to sell the extra. I then began building up my weapons production and soon had a reasonable army of 20 spearmen, 30 archers (I couldn't train crossbowmen yet) and 20 outlaws. I sent this to my estate neighbouring Lord P and then I built a monastery. I had 2 reasons for this: it brings honour to the castle and it allows me to train warrior monks. I soon promoted and started training warrior monks and built an engineers guild. I sent around 40 warrior monks to join my other army along with three catapults and two ballistae. I took down his wooden defences - as he hadn't promoted enough yet to make stone ones - and killed his defenders with outlaws and spearmen. I let my warrior monks do the 'honour' of killing the enemy lord. I left the orange and green players to Hayden and T-queen sending a few reinforcements when necessary. I felt this game went very well indeed. Are you free between 15:20 and 17:45 tonight? If so we should have another 2v2 game or even a 3v3! One thing I want to clear up is that I think it is best if assassins are banned from the game. In my point of view, they ruin the whole idea of the game! It takes all the fun away and also takes away the challenge that makes this game worth it. Still, in future, I must make sure to leave more troops around the lord but I still think assassins are too expensive and remove all the fun of the game. What do you think? Cheers, 'Excellent, more land means more gold' - Edwin upon capturing an estate Hypno-disc (talk) 08:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready to play! P.S. Another friend from school is getting Stronghold 2 soon and when she does she has promised to give me her username so she can join us in multiplayer. I will also give us our usernames. Cheers, 'The King will make you pay for this!' - Sir William being defeated. Hypno-disc (talk) 16:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Let me know when you are ready to play and I'll set up the server this time. There will be three rules: No peace-time No assassins NO MERCY! See you later, 'Thats how you do it you see, why don't you have a go, or are ya scared? - The Bull defeating an opponent in kingmaker Hypno-disc (talk) 08:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The thing that proabably killed us in the end where the assassins. I know we banned them but that doesn't mean that the others won't ignore it. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready to play now. Victoria is getting her copy of the game on tuesday. She says she'll get some practice on kingmker and probably join us in the holidays. Cheers, 'GAH! I SURRENDER!' - Barclay upon defeat in the campaign. P.S. I've changed my username to King Richard III because he was a yorkshireman and so am I. The other reason for this is because his body has been found recently. Hypno-disc (talk) 20:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'll let you know when I can play tonight. I'll most likely be around between 16:00 and 18:00 but maybe a little earlier than 16:00 and later than 18:00. I'll notify you when I'm ready. Remember - my username is now King Richard III 'A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!' - Richard III by Shakespeare Hypno-disc (talk) 08:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready to play. Another few things. Victoria has got her game and is going to get some kingmaker practice and join us in the holidays next week. I think we should start as dukes with 7500g. Finally, do you think it is worth getting SH3? I've read about it and the graphics seem quite good. It picks up the storyline from SH1 where duc volpe plans to wreak his revenge. No assassins as well. See you on the battlefield (so long as it isn't Bosworth and the year isn't 1485!) Hypno-disc (talk) 17:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'll be ready to join you tonight at 19:00. You host the server. Cheers P.S. Don't call Victoria anything like vic or vicky. She now has a wikia acount called victoriouslife. I think her username - unless she tells me otherwise - is Lady Victorious. 'Hazar! Victory is ours!' - Steele upon Barclay's surrender. Hey mate, Yeah that was some game. What I actually did was let our knights and archers distratct them, scale the undefended section of wall with 12 assassins, snook around their defences and killed Sir THX. We can have another game if you want. Hypno-disc (talk) 20:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Your new profile pic is hilarious! Anyway, I'll be able to play at around 19:45 GMT. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Yes it did kick me off. I don't know why, it just did. However, my internet has been playing up but I don't know if that caused it. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Definitely not a stalker. Hello :) I'm Michael's friend and I'll be joining you guys once I have become more familiar with the SH. I'm not a newbie to these type of games as I have played browser similar to this (at least combat-wise) such as Evony(quitted it) and Grepolis. (it doesn't have animations but reports instead) Anyways I just wanted to introduce myself and say hi. Hey mate! I'm back from my hols in London and I'm full of energy and ready to play! I have sent Victoria a message and hopefully, she'll be able to join us. If not, she'll join soon enough. See you on the battlefield Hypno-disc (talk) 16:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Those files will come in useful if I wish to change the AI castles. I'm able to play today but I don't know about Victoria... See you there, Hypno-disc (talk) 19:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You're hosting! Hey mate, Unfortunately, I can't play tonight as I am going out soon :( I may be available tomorrow but send me a message and I'll tell you. Sorry about that, Hypno-disc (talk) 19:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I'm back FAR sooner than expected so we can have a game NOW! Tell me when you're ready but I can't be too long See you Hypno-disc (talk) 20:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Let me know as soon as you are ready to play. You can host. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 19:03, February 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I have been playing two new games recently: Battlefield 1942 and Worms 2 See you! Hey mate, Should be free for multiplayer tonight. By the way, some fat idiot deleted the WHOLE page for the fire drake and wrote 'i'm gay' there instead. That page needs rebuilding and I want to know who did it but it was an anonymous user. That is so annoying. I deleted what he had put there but I have never used a fire drake so I wouldn't know anything about it. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:05, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'll be free around 15:15 GMT until 18:00 GMT. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. You forgot to log in on your last message. Hey mate, I'm ready. You can host, I'll be waiting and there is no need to reply. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey there comrade, We make and epic team but I don't have time to play another game. I think you should take screenshots of every victory and keep them as a tribute to our great teamwork. You do realise what he meant when that french dude called us a 'team de merde' don't you? It means he called us a team of shit because he couldn't take losing. Cheers for the shots. I see you admired my food industry. I look forward to playing again, tomorrow maybe? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 19:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I have a crazy shot of a catapult stuck to the wall. Hypno-disc (talk) 19:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm ready to play our game at 20:00 GMT and I look forward to it. I was thinking about setting up 2 new pages: One for screenshots of crazy glitches, and another for shots of our multiplayer games. What do you think??? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 12:03, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi again :3 I just want to say thanks for those technical tips, I have downloaded DirectX and will see if Stronhold will finally work once I get home from college tonight ^_^ Thanks agian, Victoria Hey mate, Cheers about your tip for the inn. I am available to play until 18:00 GMT tonight unless I can get back on the computer at around 20:15. I should be ready at the usual times tomorrow. Victoria has finalised her username as Knight Victoria. She wants us to play 3v3s all together as a team. She has agreed to ONE 2v2 game but otherwise it'll be 3v3 when she joins. See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:05, February 28, 2013 (UTC)